The invention relates to a releasable connection between two adjoining components, particularly body shell parts of a vehicle body.
In the field of vehicle construction, it is generally known to mutually connect adjoining components, particularly body shell parts of a vehicle body, by means of welding.
In addition, it is known from German Patent Document DE-PS 1 277 042 to mutually releasably connect adjoining body shell parts of a vehicle body. For this purpose, a weld nut equipped with an internal thread is provided on a component, into which weld nut a screw can be screwed which is connected with the other component. In order to avoid a rotating of the two components with respect to one another during the fastening, several screwed fastenings have to be provided which are arranged at a distance from one another.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that several screwed fastenings have to be provided which are situated side-by-side, for which considerable time is required.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a releasable connection between two adjoining components, particularly body shell parts of a vehicle body, such that, on the one hand, an exact mutual positioning of the two parts with a uniform seam is achieved and, on the other hand, a fast and rapid mounting of both parts is ensured.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a releasable connection between two adjoining body shell part components of a vehicle body, wherein the releasable connection comprises at least one base plate which is held in use in position on a first component and has at least one projecting pin, and a receiving device which is fastened to a second component and has a rotatable slotted sleeve part, wherein an end-side profiled head section of the at least one pin is guidable through openings of the second component, of the receiving device and of the sleeve part, and wherein, as a result of radial rotation of the sleeve part about an angle α, a fastening of the first and second components with respect to one another takes place in certain preferred embodiments of the invention the releasable connection comprises at least two mutually spaced ones of said projecting pins which are arranged on a common base plate or on two separate base plates.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the releasable connection according to the invention, the mounting expenditures, particularly the mounting time, are clearly reduced. The releasable connection, which include a base plate with a molded-on pin, a receiving device, and a rotatable sleeve part, can be rapidly and easily mounted and demounted. The projecting pins, which are provided in pairs on the base plate according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, ensure a protection against torsion and, in addition, provide a precise positioning of the two components as well as a visually attractive appearance of the joint. As a result of an eccentric construction of the sleeve part according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the components can be mounted with a desired prestressing. The individual components of the releasable connection can be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner. In addition, the parts can be mounted in a simple manner so that the two components can be connected by means of snap-type connections according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.